


Mother

by TheSpaceCoyote



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Alpha!Jack, Alpha!Yvette, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta!Vaughn, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Rhys, Single Dad AU, fancy omega AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6800047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opened up prompts for omega mom Rhys on Tumblr, and ended up getting a fair amount, so I'm just going to post them all here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't think omega mom Rhys would be so popular c: thank you to everyone who requested stuff on Tumblr. I'm still trying to work my way through the prompts and will post them here when I do. Mostly silly, self-indulgent fluff. 
> 
> The first of these is based on this prompt: "Another mum's day prompt! Rhys spends his first mother's day with Jack in the bathroom, sicker than he has ever been, all thanks to Jack's baby in his belly. Somehow they still find a way to celebrate."

Rhys had been able to enjoy his alpha’s lazy, warm embrace for only a few minutes upon waking when nausea suddenly took ahold of him. In no time he’d found himself stumbling out of bed and rushing to the bathroom, managing to get sick on his bedclothes before he managed to sink to his knees in front of the toilet to vomit. 

His stomach still churned, even with nothing left inside except acid, the omega coughing painfully as he rested his cheek against his forearm, letting out a frustrated sigh. And here he was thinking that he wasn’t going to get morning sickness, that he was out of the woods, but no. The omega let out a frustrated sniffle, squeezing his eyes shut. 

He felt the presence of his alpha beside him, confirmed a moment later when a broad hand rested on his back, warm breath on his trembling neck. 

“Ouch. Didn’t quite make it, did ya kitten?”

The amused edge to Jack’s voice made the omega scowl, shifting angrily against the man’s palm. He opened one eye, just barely seeing Jack out of his periphery vision as he glared. 

“You’re an _ass_.” Rhys grumbled. “This is already all your fault, and you still wanna make fun of me?”

“My fault?”

“Yes, _your_ fault, it’s your baby.”

“Uh huh, so when it’s making you puke, it’s my baby?”

“Yeeep.” The omega replied petulantly, before bile rose up in throat again, causing him to cough into the toilet again. Jack stroked his shoulder as he retched, flushing once Rhys had finished to clear away the smell. 

“Happy Mother’s Day to me…” The omega spoke sourly, rubbing at his mouth and trying to get the taste of vomit out. 

“Oh…haha, shit, I didn’t even know that was today.” Jack let out another chuckle, which made Rhys grumble and shove at him. 

“Stop it…” The omega whined, trying to lever himself up from where he was slumped against the toilet. “Help me back to bed…I just want to sleep all day…” Rhys knew he had things to do, but spending the first ten minutes of his day puking his guts out had sapped most of his energy. Luckily, Jack seemed to have run out of sass for the time being, and merely helped his omega back into bed, taking off his soiled shirt before laying him down on his side and placing an empty trash can near the bed in case he needed it. Rhys’ nausea gradually ebbed, allowing the omega to fall back asleep until the smell of butter and meat and cooked fruit and the slight weight on his lap roused him. The omega shifted slightly, rubbing his face as he sat up, opening his eyes only to see a tray splayed over his knees and laden with a variety of the man’s favorite breakfast foods—strawberry pancakes, whipped cream, fresh fruit, _bacon_. With the nausea long gone from his system, the smells and sights were making his mouth water, his stomach growl with need. He felt another weight at his side as Jack settled back into bed next to him, running his fingers through the omega’s tousled hair. 

“Try not to puke this up, yeah?” The alpha warned. “Spent all morning cookin’ and I’ll be damned if you’re gonna waste it.” The omega gave him a small, knowing smile and a grateful kiss before tucking into the ample spread before him, determined not to waste even a _scrap_ of the man’s cooking. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done for this prompt: "(Cute Prompt) Cyrus and Jaxen fighting over a dumb kid issue, or them pestering there parents to do something and then we find out who really is the cooler parent <3" featuring fancy omega!Rhys and his babies.

Rhys was sitting alone on the couch, browsing through some business messages on the display in his palm, when he heard a scuffle coming from the direction of the boy’s room, following by a loud  _thump_  and a sudden, piercing cry. The omega was instantly on alert, instincts prickled as he shut off the display, scampering quickly off to the bedroom. 

“Boys, what’s going on?” Rhys called over the sound of crying as he pushed through the ajar door, frowning at the sight in front of him. Jaxen was sitting on the floor, face red as he screamed his head off, hands rubbing at his eyes. Cyrus stood above him, arms folded, looking upset, though he wasn’t screaming. Between them laid one of Cyrus favorite toys, the robot arm clearly broken off in some kind of struggle. Rhys sighed, sweeping forward and kneeling next to Jaxen, gathering the bawling child up in his arms. The omega frowned at his other son, Cyrus pouting and shooting his brother a sour look.

“Hey…Cyrus, what happened?”

“It’s all his fault!” Cyrus whined, pointing an accusatory finger at Jaxen. “He wanted to play with my toy, and I told him to wait, ‘cause I was playing with it, and he tried to take it and he broke it! So I pushed him…” Rhys sighed, bouncing Jaxen slightly in his arms, trying to get him to calm down. 

“Cyrus, you really shouldn’t push your brother.”

“He shouldn’t break my toys! I told him no and he did it anyway! He’s always doing this and he broke my favorite! I hate him! I wish I never ever had a brother!” Cyrus cried angrily, before storming out of the bedroom. Rhys tried to call after him, but Jaxen was screaming even louder, and the omega figured he needed to tend to _one_  child before trying to comfort the other. 

It took a bit of time, but he finally got Jaxen to calm down, soothing him until he was ready to lay down for a nap. He tucked the sleepy boy into his orange and yellow blankets, smiling softly at how the kids eyebrows made him look fussy, even in his sleep. 

With one child calmed, Rhys began the search for Cyrus, finding the boy with ease. The mound of pillows taken from the couch and piled near the living room coffee table. Rhys crouched down next to the pile, placing his hand on the topmost pillow. 

“Cyrus…hey, come on out, honey…”

“ _No_ …” Came the muffled whine from underneath. “Don’t wanna…”

“Sweetie…” Rhys stroked the pillows. “Come on, I’m not mad at you.”

There was silence, for just a moment, before the soft sounds of hitching breaths reached the omega’s ears. The pile rustled, and soon enough Cyrus’ tousled head popped out, his face red with angry tears.

“Mom…Why does he hate me? I try to be nice to him and he just…” Cyrus sniffled, rubbing at his cheeks before he let Rhys rub away his tears. 

“He’s only a baby, he doesn’t really know what he’s doing.” Rhys carefully preened the boy’s hair, trying to get the rustled locks back under control. “I know it’s rough, buddy, but we all have to be patient…and know that he still loves us very much, and we love him…” He pulled the small child into his lap, petting his back and letting Cyrus cuddle into his chest.

“I’m sorry….” The boy sniffled, rubbing his face into Rhys’ shirt. “I’ll…I’ll say sorry to Jaxen too…” Rhys smiled softly down to his son, placing a small kiss on his head. 

“It’s okay, Cyrus.”  Rhys picked the boy up, setting him on his hip. This wasn’t anything that blueberry pancakes with extra syrup wouldn’t fix.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done for this prompt: "Smth cute! Cyrus has a nightmare and goes to mommy crying so Rhys starts singing "you'll be in my heart" and other sweet Disney songs until Cyrus falls asleep again"
> 
> Single Dad!AU

Rhys was roused from a fairly deep sleep by a sudden, sniffling presence curling into his side. The omega shifted, blinking slowly as he pulled back the covers on his bed, surprised—well, not _entirely_  surprised—to see Cyrus’ tiny form snuggled into him, the child’s small hands gripping at his T-shirt.

“Cyrus? Buddy, what’s goin’ on?” Rhys replied sleepily, trying to wake up and tend to his child but exhaustion was pulling at him. However, once he heard the boy’s small, sniffling cries, he grew more alert, fingers stroking through the boy’s hair as he encouraged Cyrus to look at him. 

The boy was clearly upset, his small cheeks red and puffy with old tears, fresh ones still leaking out of his wide eyes as he stared up at his father. Rhys sat up against the headboard and the lumps of pillows, gathering the child against his chest and letting Cyrus rest against him. 

“I…I…” Cyrus hiccuped, rubbing at his eyes as Rhys cooed softly. “I had a b-bad dream…”

“Oh…Cyrus, sweetheart, it was just a dream…” Rhys soothed, but Cyrus shook his head, shooting his father a scared look.

“N-Nn…Y-You were there and I—and I tried to wake you up, but you were lying down and—and—and you weren’t m-moving and you didn’t w-w-wake up even when I screamed real loud…” The child sobbed harder at the memory, small body shaking as Rhys tried to soothe him, nosing into Cyrus’ hair and trying to cover the boy in his scent, but it was difficult to calm him down when Cyrus was so worked up. So Rhys began to hum softly, not really reaching for words and lyrics, merely a quiet, gentle melody that he made up as he went along. He really wasn’t much for singing, aside from a bit of shower karaoke when he was alone, but Cyrus was calmed by the sweet tenor of his voice, not the skill of his vocals. Sure enough, the boy began to relax, his scared whimpers gradually fading into soft breaths as he settled into his father’s warmth. Rhys debated putting Cyrus back into his room—he needed to get in the habit of sleeping alone—but decided against it for tonight, lest the child have another nightmare and wake up without his father by his side. So Rhys pulled a blanket up around the two of them, shifting the child to a more comfortable position where they could both sleep the night away without a care or concern about unpleasant dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done for two requests for Vaughn and Yvette surprising a new single dad Rhys with a mother's day party to help the omega unwind~

Lately, it seemed like the days were just blending into each other, Rhys barely able to pay attention to their passing amidst caring for a fussy child at night and trying to work from his apartment during the day while also making sure Cyrus was fed and kept happy. The omega was running himself ragged, and other than his friends who had lives and commitments of their own, he had nobody to help him.

And  _now_ , on top of all that, a recent visit to the pediatrician and a routine stethoscope exam had led to the discovery of a heart murmur and a small, pin-sized hole in his baby’s heart.  The doctor’s had tried to soothe the frantic omega, telling him that Cyrus’ defect would most likely heal on its own with the assistance of just a bit of medication, but the omega could only focus on the fact that his baby had a  _hole_  in his heart. With all of the stress that had been piling up on him since his child had been born, he just couldn’t think rationally. 

Today he had finally been able to get Cyrus’ medication from the pharmacy and was now heading home, the child sleeping peacefully against his cybernetic arm. The omega was exhausted as he headed back to his apartment, stress and worry wearing on him as he struggled to hold the tide of emotions back. 

He loved Cyrus more than anything, but it was so much work to do alone. There was no one to hold him at nights when all he wanted was an alpha at his back, no one else to get up and check on Cyrus when he cried, no one to work full-time and earn enough money to get the things Cyrus deserved, or go out and get formula when they ran out. 

Rhys opened the door to his apartment, looking forward only to finally getting able to lay down and relax, if Cyrus stayed quiet. What he was not expecting was his two best friends—Yvette and Vaughn—sitting on the couch in his living room with a pile of gifts on the table and a couple of glasses of wine, his apartment washed with the smell of food cooking.

“I—you guys, what is this?” Rhys approached, still idly rocking Cyrus in his arms, making sure the baby was still asleep. Vaughn shot the omega a knowing look and a smile. 

“It’s Mothers Day, bro.”

“Oh. It is? I’m…wow, I didn’t even realize…”

“I mean, yeah, you’re technically a father, but we didn’t think you’d really mind if we threw you a party a month early. From the look of you, you deserve it.” Yvette commented from the arm of the couch, taking a sip of her wine. 

“Guys, you really didn’t have to do all this…” Rhys was still a bit surprised. His friends hadn’t been shy about offering their help with Cyrus, but they were both busy, and he hadn’t expected them to do something like this, for a holiday that Rhys himself hadn’t even remembered was coming up.

“Sure we did. And believe it not, Yvette pitched in too.”

Rhys put a hand on his heart. “I’m  _touched_.” He mock gasped, shooting her an overdone look of gratitude that made the alpha smirk and roll her eyes. 

“Once the kid is done running you ragged, you owe me.”

“Knew there’d be a catch.” Rhys smiled softly, the banter between the three of them making him feel like it was old times again, before he’d gotten tangled up with Cyrus’ father and the chaos that’d followed. “Let me put Cyrus down for a nap, and I’ll join you two, okay?” He called as he walked over to the bedroom he shared with his child. Thankfully, Cyrus stayed asleep in his crib, clutching his stuffed skag and allowing Rhys a brief respite to enjoy the company of his friends. The omega figured he was probably due for some good luck in his string of stress lately. 

Rhys hadn’t had a proper drink in about a year, and hadn’t really had time to hang out with his friends in about as long. It was nice—he enjoyed Yvette’s first attempt at macaroni and cheese with bacon, his eyes shimmered at the fully stocked freezer of ice cream his friends had provided, he elbowed Vaughn in the ribs for making one too many ‘wine mom’ jokes—and the gifts of toys and clothes for Cyrus as well as some new socks for himself were a godsend. There was even a smaller pair of socks that matched the red and yellow striped ones that Rhys had received, which nearly made the omega shed a tear.  

His friends ended up staying over, too buzzed with wine and nostalgia to want to leave him, and when Cyrus inevitably started fussing in the middle of the night, Rhys was grateful to have both the beta and the alpha take turns calming the boy down so he could rest.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done for this prompt: "Another mother's day prompt! Jack wakes one morning to hear someone in his kitchen. Careful not to wake sleeping Rhys, he investigates. It's little Cyrus, trying to cook mother's day breakfast for Rhys, so he can have breakfast in bed. Jack, of course, is more than willing to help. And by that I mean he probably does most of the actual cooking, because children and stoves do not mix."
> 
> Thank you for reading.

Jack was awoken from sleep by the sounds of rustling abound banging coming from the direction of the kitchen. He sat up, hands rubbing listlessly at his eyes as he took a glance to the side, expecting to see the bed empty, but nope—Rhys was lying there, sleeping like a log and totally dead to the world. The omega drooled in his sleep, which was hilarious, especially when Jack caught him doing it when he rested on the alpha’s shoulder or in his lap. 

Jack was distracted from looking over his mate by the same commotion coming from the kitchen. The man frowned, rising to his feet and making his way quickly out of the bathroom, across the living room and towards the kitchen. Jack had a hunch over who was rooting around in there, confirmed when he saw his little son standing precariously on a barstool, his hands full of things he’s grabbed haphazardly from the pantry. 

Cyrus turned in Jack’s direction froze, a full bag of flour falling from his little hands and spilling all over the counter. He let out a gasp, wobbling on the barstool. The alpha was by his side in an instant, steadying the boy and making him sit on the counter. 

“Woah woah woah, watch it there, kiddo, you crack your skull and your mom will kill me.” Jack set aside the hodgepodge of ingredients in the kids arms on the counter, eyebrows raising as he tried to figure out just what the hell the kid had been planning to make, anyway. 

“I-I’m sorry….” Cyrus looked down, defeated. “I just wanted to make something and surprise mom….”

Jack chuckled, kissing the pout off of his cheeks. Damn, when the kid made that face, the resemblance to Rhys was pretty damn obvious. They had the same cute little frown that made you just want to pinch their face and embarrass the hell out of them. 

“Why don’t you sit tight here, kiddo, and I can help you out on makin’ your mom something nice, huh?”

Cyrus sat patiently on the counter as Jack cleaned up the scattered flour, giggling when Jack poked the kid’s cheek and left a little dusty spot of white on his skin. Pans clattered as Jack scrounged through his cupboard, pulling out the little-used waffle iron and plugging it in. He let the eager child help him with a couple things, even guiding his small hands in cracking a couple of eggs into a sizzling pan and glopping some strawberry waffle batter into the hot iron. 

The kid ran ahead of him as Jack carried the fresh food back to his room, Cyrus happily shaking Rhys awake. The omega rose with a groan, rubbing at the drool on his chin, only to give a sleepy smile as both his son and breakfast were settled into his lap.  


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done for this request: "Mother's Day prompt! Cyrus runs away from his babysitter, and goes to the shopping centre all by himself, to try and buy his mom a mother's day present. Meanwhile Rhys is freaking out because OH MY GOD WHERE HAS MY SON GONE. Jack finds Cyrus and helps him buy Rhys a present, because the poor little kid didn't remember that things cost money."

Jack was having a pretty shit time trying to find anything to get for Rhys. 

And here he was putting some actual effort into  _not_  just getting the omega something stupid. He could have bought a dildo with his face on it, or edible panties, or any number of things that would embarrass the hell out of the pretty omega and make the alpha crack a grin. But no, this time he was  _trying_ , going for an actual card that he would fill with enough gushing feelings to make Rhys’ teeth rot out of his skull. 

Honestly, though? He wasn’t having that much luck. All of the cards he had opened and flipped through were just stupid, and not in the fun way he liked. No, in the boring, predictable as fuck way, full of lame lines and tired well-wishes. He was just about ready to airlock all the stupid fucks who thought that any of the sentiment expressed in these cards was something more than saccharine crap. And the puns,  _ohh_ , he was going to  _strangle_  whoever thought these were funny. If he thought they were bad, then Rhys would definitely hate them. 

The card that read “MILF” did manage to get a slight chuckle out of him, even if it was covered in rhinestones and pink glitter, and he’d turned towards the checkout counter when he saw a familiar, if entirely unexpected figure. 

Cyrus stood there, alone, eyes furrowed in frustration as he looked up at the counter that was at least twice his size. He held a little card and a bottle of something in his hand, little tongue stuck between his lips as he considered how he was going to get the sales clerk to notice him. However, the boy was distracted not a moment later when he caught sight of Jack, nearly dropping the bottle in his hand as he gasped happily and toddled towards the alpha.

“Mr. Jack, Mr. Jack!” Cyrus squealed happily, letting out a bright smile when the alpha crouched down and ruffled the boy’s hair. 

“Hey there, kiddo, fancy meeting you here.” Jack peered around the store, nostrils flaring as he took in a quick inventory of the scents there, but Rhys’ was nowhere to be found. “Your mom around, buddy?”

“Noooo. Mom’s doing work. I was here with Uncle Vaughn, but he just wanted to look at watches and stuff, and it was boring and I wanted to get mom something, so I came here!” Cyrus chirped as Jack chuckled at the image of the bespectacled beta losing his shit over the sudden disappearance of the kid. Hoo boy, Rhys was going to  _kill_  him.  

“So I’ve got a little fugitive on my hands, don’t I?” Jack mimed a finger gun at the kid, Cyrus only giggling and grabbing onto his hand even as Jack tickled lightly at the boy’s neck. He took the bottle from Cyrus’ loose fingers with his other hand, scanning the label.

“Your mom wear perfume?” He raised his eyebrow at the child. He hadn’t really noticed such a thing in the omega’s scent, but he supposed it was possible

“Mom always smells really nice! And the lady says that was the  _best_ one.” Cyrus spoke seriously, holding up his card. “And I found one with robots on it! Mom’s half a robot you know.” The boy continued talking about robots and his parent’s arm as Jack scooped him up, setting him on the checkout counter while the woman behind it scanned the items, eyes downcast from Jack’s presence. 

Cyrus turned to look expectantly at Jack when the woman rang up the total price, as if realizing suddenly that he didn’t have anything to actually _pay_  for the items. Of course, Jack ponied up, even letting Cyrus place the sleek black and yellow card in the clerk’s nervous hand.

He soon sat with the kid on one of the benches outside, sneaking a pen from one of the sales kiosks so Cyrus could doodle and write as best as he could in the card. Jack was particularly proud of the picture Cyrus drew of him and his mom, as well as a stick-figure Jack with a blocky gun in one hand and the other joined with Rhys’. He even signed his own mark next to Cyrus’ scrawled, misspelled message. 

Rhys’ frazzled beta friend  _finally_  managed to track the two of them down, giving Jack a wide, nervous berth even as Cyrus happily called out to him. The alpha could barely bite back a laugh—the beta looked like a scared hamster, Jack unsure of whether he was more afraid of him or of Rhys’ potential wrath. 

“My lips are sealed, four-eyes.” Jack smirked at the beta as Vaughn took Cyrus’ small hand and helped him hop down from the bench. The kid shot small finger gun at Jack as he was led away, one that the alpha returned with a bright grin.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done for two requests for Cyrus making cards for Rhys. c:
> 
> Featuring unborn baby Jaxen causing some trouble.

Jack walked in from work, punching in the code and re-activating the penthouse security system before turning into the living room. It was oddly quiet, Rhys nowhere to be seen and only Cyrus occupying the room, sitting next to the coffee table and scribbling with his crayons scattered across the glass surface. The alpha shed his new coat—the old one long claimed by Cyrus, currently draped around the child’s shoulders—before approaching  the kid, cocking his head as he watched Cyrus color.

“ ’Sup, kiddo, what ya doing?” Jack crouched next to his son, large hand settling onto his Jack, rubbing into the worn fabric of his own jacket. The kid almost never took the thing off, it was amazing that it still held together and didn’t smell like shit. 

“Making a card for mom!” Cyrus chirped as he moved his hand so that Jack could see. “He was really upset today, and I wanna help!” Jack peered over—there were three pieces of folded paper, two of them blank, the other one that Cyrus was currently working on covered in doodles and drawings, most of them featuring Rhys with a large bubble drawn on his stomach and Cyrus, with a few drawn Jack’s holding Rhys or carrying Cyrus on his shoulders. There was even a big, shakily drawn Elpis hovering over the scene. 

“Cute kiddo, real cute…say, where’d your mom go, anyway?” Jack had been expecting Rhys to be out watching the kid. He’d been even more glued to Cyrus side lately than he had been before—something about heightened protective instincts. Jack wasn’t too surprised that those were going off the charts. 

“Mom’s taking a nap. Jaxen is being bad.” Cyrus looked at his father seriously, Jack quickly getting the message. Rhys had complained to him more than once about how active the child was and how his spine was definitely not his child’s punching bag. 

“I made one for him too. Even though he’s being mean and kicking mom around,” Cyrus pointed to one of the blank cards, “his hands are inside of mom so I’m gonna do it.”

“Yeah? What about that one?” Jack tipped his head in the direction of the third card.

“That’s yours! Mom was mad that you were out today and didn’t rub his feet. I thought if you did one he’d be happy!” Cyrus slid the blank, haphazardly folded card over to his farther before dropping a fist of crayons into Jack’s palm. The alpha chuckled to himself, examining one of the chewed crayons that his son had given him. 

“Guess I’ll be in the dog house if I don’t, huh kiddo?” Jack tapped his lip as he settled in proper next to Cyrus, placing the kid into his lap as they worked on their cards in tandem. 

“Hey, don’t hog the yellow, buddy, I gotta color in your mom’s arm.”

“But I gotta draw the Loaderbot! Loaderbot’s gotta be yellow, dad.”

“Man, I dunno what I’m thinkin’ only having one yellow crayon. Gotta get those in bulk.” Jack chuckled, lightly resting his chin on the top of Cyrus’ head as the two of them sketched over the blank cards, their drawings about the same caliber, though Jack’s writing was more legible than Cyrus’ big, cross-hatched letters. Soon enough all three cards were finished, the third decorated through a combined effort of Jack and Cyrus  
with pictures of a smiling Rhys holding a small baby wrapped up in yellow and a scribbly message from “Jaxen.”

The cards were soon deposited on the nightstand table, Jack settling Cyrus down next to Rhys’ stirring form. The boy carefully snuggled next to his mother, Rhys slowly waking up and curling his arms around Cyrus before sending his mate a sleepy smile. 

“Welcome back, Handsome…” Rhys purred, “Glad you finally decided to show up…” He hummed as Jack kissed him, regretfully pulling away when Jack tried to deepen it. 

Arguably, the cards did manage to lift Rhys sprits, and even though the omega teared up a little looking at the one from ‘Jaxen,’ they were happy tears and easily cleared away with cuddles from Cyrus and kisses from Jack. 

Instead of being banned to the couch that night for not providing his omega with enough foot rubs because of work, Jack found himself pulled into bed long after Cyrus had been put down to sleep. Rhys rubbed his hands up and down Jack’s strong arms, parting his legs in invitation and thanks as he dragged the alpha down into the sheets with lithe arms and a deep, pleased kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took some more Mother's Day Prompts this year!
> 
> First up is: "Ooh! How about Jack freaking out when Rhys is in labor, like 'We need to get you to the hospital immediately!' And Rhys, totally chill, is like, 'the contractions are super far apart and I'm covered in amniotic fluid, I am taking a shower first.'"

“Rhys. What are you doing.”

The omega frowned over his shoulder, in the process of stripping his tank top off his bulging torso. He’d already turned on the shower, the comforting hiss of the hot water enticing him and making the fact that Jack was trying to stop him even more annoying. 

“Yes?” Rhys asked a little irritably, pulling his tank top the rest of the way off and dropping it in a sweaty crumple on the floor. 

“Um. Hi. Rhysie. I don’t know if you noticed but _your frikkin’ water broke and we need to get you to the hospital right now!_ ” Jack was practically shrieking, face red with worry as he pointed right at the omega’s round stomach. Rhys frowned, stripping off wet shorts and letting them pool onto the tile floor alongside his shirt. He placed a hand on his stomach, rubbing his fingers against the slight twinges here and there. 

“Okay, you need to chill out, I’m not going to like. Pop the kid out right this second. Did you even read any of the books you were supposed to?” Rhys tutted as he ambled over to the shower, one hand supporting underneath his stomach. Jack hurried to his side, and Rhys nearly swatted him away, sensing that the Overprotective Alpha meter had been shattered the moment his water broke. 

“I _really_  don’t wanna be gross and covered in gunk while all the doctors are looking at me like. It’d be cool to minimize that as much as possible.” Rhys sighed as he slipped into the shower, away from Jack’s worried hands to sit in the little plastic chair he’d had set up. Jack scowled, wringing his hands together as he watched Rhys nonchalantly rub raspberry-vanilla body wash all over his round form. 

“Hah. _Okay_. Great. My mate’s going into labor and he’s treating it like he’s getting ready for frikkin’ prom night. Cool. Awesome!” Jack dragged his hand down his face, breathing heavily. “I’m just…gonna pace around the living room for a bit….try not to have a heart attack…you know…usual things…”

“Okay sweetheart! I’ll let you know when I’m ready!” Rhys called as he washed himself off, relishing in the little amount of relaxation time he still had left.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt! 
> 
> "Maybe Jack spoiling Rhys for Mother's Day even though he's like...BARELY pregnant with Cyrus"

Crap. Jack had fucked up.

He knew he must have fucked up because if he hadn’t, Rhys wouldn’t be standing before him, hand over his mouth and _crying_.

Was it the lilies? Maybe Rhys hated lilies. Jack did. Well, he kind of hated most flowers, but he’d still gone to the fanciest florist in all of Helios, slapped down some impressive amount of money and an idle death threat and told the beta behind the counter to give him the fanciest bouquet tailor-made for an expectant omega. Even though Jack hated flowers he had to admit they’d looked nice, but if Rhys was crying than maybe they were really shit after all?

Was it the card? Maybe it had been too little, he should have gotten the one that sang when you opened it, even if it _was_ recorded by a Claptrap. Jack could always gouge out his ears _after_  he gave it to Rhys. Or maybe it was too much—maybe he shouldn’t have written at length about how many bandits their baby was gonna kill when it grew up, or maybe he shouldn’t have used the word “suckers” so many times. Jack’s graphic chicken scratch certainly looked out of place next to the elegant, glittery paisley that decorated the card’s insides.

Was it the chocolate? No, it couldn’t be, ‘cause if there was one thing Jack knew about Rhys it was the omega’s sweet-tooth. Rhys couldn’t get enough of those strawberry cordials that made his lips so sticky red and sweet to the taste after he ate a whole dang box by himself. Which was whatever, Jack could usually get his fix of candy after an intimate make-out session.

Jack kept on wracking his brain like an idiot while Rhys sobbed, pressing a hand over his still-flat stomach. Eventually, the alpha gave up trying to think and just did what he did best—listen to his instincts.

Rhys seemed to relax as the alpha wrapped his arms around him, tipping his head downwards to nuzzle against the shoulder of the shorter man. Rhys sniffled, shakily embracing Jack back and letting out a wet laugh.

“You’re….you’re really ridiculous…” Jack ignored the fact that Rhys was probably getting snot all over his jacket. There was at least eight months ahead of soaking up Rhys’ overspilling emotions, so he better get used to it.

“It’s not even….Jack, we’ve only know for like….literally a week.” Jack chuffed, patting his omega’s sides.

“So? I wasn’t just gonna ignore it and _not_ spoil the hell outta you. You’re still gonna be a mom even though it’s just like. The size of a bean.”

“Probably not even a bean. Like. A grain of sand. Still really tiny.” Rhys breathed as he pulled away from Jack’s shoulder, rubbing his eyes with his flesh hand before pinching two fingers together. “Like…. _that_ big.”

“Still important, though…” Jack moved his hand to rest against Rhys’ front. There was nothing there that couldn’t probably be blamed on the kid’s celebratory-slash-nerve induced ice cream binge, but just the thought of what was to come made Jack feel all warm inside. He tilted his chin up, managing to catch Rhys’ lips in a soft kiss as he tugged the omega close.

“Still ours.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And one more prompt, this time featuring older omega Rhys and Jack because I love them. c:
> 
> "This probably isn't exactly what you meant by pregnancy prompt but could you write something with Jack trying to convince Rhys to have a third kid? Like Cyrus is out of the house, Jaxen is almost gone too and Jack is taking the empty nest thing a lot harder than Rhys is."

Rhys was getting a little bit suspicious.

It wasn’t exactly _unlike_ Jack to double down on the pampering. Sometimes Jack just got in those moods where he wanted to lavish his omega in gifts and sweets and sex, and Rhys wasn’t about to rebuke that with little cause.

However…some of Jack’s behavior lately, and especially the _type_ of treats he was pushing onto Rhys, led Rhys to think that something was up. Ice cream, champagne and chocolate were pretty par for the course, but uh. Oysters? Artichoke? Figs? Rhys had never even eaten a fig before Jack had randomly decided to bake up a tart full of the things for his omega one evening. They were fine enough—Jack’s baking talents certainly hadn’t waned with age—but Rhys was still confused.

Despite his confusion, Rhys hadn’t chosen to broach the topic, until one quiet night when Jack slipped into bed next to him with a cracked open pomegranate. The omega had looked at him like he was crazy, setting down his book and glaring with exasperation at his mate as Jack tried to lick the ruby juice from his own wrist to stop it from staining the pale yellow sheets.

“Jack….what are you doing…” Rhys asked, voice tired even as his mate scooted in next to him, bumping their hips together as he handed one raw half of the fruit towards him.

“C’mon, kitten, it’ll be fun…” Jack waggled his tongue at him, showing off how red-stained both it and his teeth had become, but even though that was kind of sexy in contrast to Jack’s brown skin and silver hair, Rhys decided he needed to get to the bottom of this.

“Okay, handsome, hold it,” Rhys took the half of the fruit from Jack, only to gingerly set it against the nightstand, “what’s the deal lately? You keep…you keep on trying to feed me weird things lately? What’s up with that?”

“Weird? I dunno what you mean, sweetie.” Jack licked the side of his half of the pomegranate, baring his canines before Rhys snatched it from his sticky lips and set it aside as well.

“You’ve been cooking all kinds of different food lately, stuff I’ve never even seen before much less tasted. So what’s your game there big boy?”

“Game? No game,” Jack said innocently, rolling onto his side. One broad hand rested over Rhys’ middle, suggestively squeezing the omega’s body. Rhys frowned, bracing his hands against Jack’s forearm.

“Okay, seriously, what’s the deal?

Jack was nosing his way around the comforter bunched around Rhys’ hips, grabbing onto the hem of his T-shirt with his teeth and pulling it up. Clearly ignoring Rhys’ question and trying to bury it under sexy-times. Well Rhys wasn’t gonna have any of that, he thought as he cuffed Jack’s ears, making the alpha whine and release and mouthful of shirt.

“Owww, babe….” Jack groused, but Rhys’ questioning gaze was firm and made the alpha quickly wilt.

“I mean…maybe….jeez, Rhysie, it’s just a little lonely around here, okay?” Jack grumbled as he rested his chin against Rhys’ middle.

“Lonely? Um, hello Jack, you’ve still got me.”

“Yeah, but….Cyrus is already moved out, and Jaxen’s basically got one foot out the door….it’s so quiet all the time now.” Jack pinched the hem of Rhys’ shirt up further, pressing one kiss, still sticky from the pomegranate, onto Rhys’ doughy belly.

“I was just thinking maybe it’s time….to add another to the Handsome Jack dynasty?”

Rhys felt something flutter happily in his stomach even as his eyes widened in surprise at Jack’s question.

“Oh no.” Rhys moaned, a little harsher than perhaps he’d intended.

“ _Rhysie_ —“

“No way, Jack.”

“Why not?”

“Jack, we’ve got two perfectly good kids already…”

“Care to make it three?”

“Jack,” Rhys laughed, shaking his head, “you really think….I’m way too old to get pregnant…much less chase after a baby when it’s out…”

“Shut up. You’d still look as sexy as you did. And you’d still be an awesome mom.” Jack looked up, eyes wide and earnest and like he was a kid asking what he wanted for Christmas. Rhys couldn’t stop another high, amused laugh from bubbling out of his throat.

“Oh my god…so all that weird stuff you’ve been cooking for me lately…all the spoiling…you wanted me to agree to have another kid.”

Jack scoffed, rolling his eyes as he pressed another kiss to Rhys’ stomach.

“I was _researching_ , pumpkin. I’m not the type of guy to just dump fertility drugs in your coffee.”

Rhys made a mental note to make his own coffee from now on, before clapping both hands against Jack’s cheeks, smushing his face together.

“You’re insane, Jack, what would we even…we can’t….there’s no way…”

“No way, huh? You saying I can’t fire ‘em off like I used to?” Jack growled jokingly, grinning up at Rhys. The omega’s cheeks warmed at the sight—there was still the lingering blood of the pomegranate on Jack’s canines, and well, laundry day _was_ tomorrow after all.

“Well….can’t say I’m really sure about this, but…” Rhys purred, slowly sliding down from his rest against headboard as Jack propped himself up above him, gradually pinning the omega down against the sheets.

“I think maybe I’d like to see you try.”


End file.
